Change On The Doorstep
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: How would Harry' life have been different if Dudley was on his side, instead of that of his parents? How widespread could these changes have reached?


**Summary:** How would Harry' life have been different if Dudley was on his side, instead of that of his parents? How widespread could these changes have reached?

**_WARNING!:_** Slash (boy X boy), as well as incest on the horizon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor any other part of the Potterverse.

**Author' Note: **In my story, Harry is two and a half, and Dudley three years old; instead of the one and a half and two they would be at this point in canon. This changes nothing, but their ages and the date that Voldemort killed Harry parents. Though, it might allow for Harry to have some memories, though faint of him with his parents.

**Change On The Door Step**

**Chapter One**

The brainwashing of Dudley Dursley started one bright morning on the first of November; as the sun was rising over Privet Drive. Just as every morning since Dudley had been taken off of breast milk, Petunia Dursley wrestled with him to eat his baby mush. Dudley, a very picky child, fought with all he had to resist having the mushy grossness being put into his mouth. Why couldn't he have grownup food like his parents did? So far, it looked as though the toddler was winning their daily battle, as the kitchen had splatters of orange goop adorning the walls and floor.

Petunia was not impressed, as she prided herself on keeping a clean home. But she couldn't get mad at her Diddydinkums; he hadn't meant to make such a mess!

As his wife feed the little tyke, Vernon Dursley was on his way out the door, hoping to be to work early, so as to hopefully impress his boss enough to give him a raise. But it was not to be, as the moment he opened his front door, Vernon noticed something out of place. Or rather someone. A small child, perhaps his son' age, was lying asleep on his step, a thin blanket around his slim shoulders and an envelope lying on the step besides him. Picking up the child gently, so as not to wake him, Vernon quietly made his way into the kitchen.

"Petunia, we have a problem."

"What is it Vernon? Can't you see that I'm-" Petunia said, back turned from the door; stopping abruptly when she saw the child in her husband' arms. The child who was just now stirring, and opening it' eyes, revealed his eyes, the colour of which she had only seen on one person, and one person alone. Her sister.

It was Lily' child.

"Dada, whose dat?" Dudley asked curiously, trying to get out of his highchair for a better look at the groggy child in his father' arms.

"Get him out of here." Petunia said coldly, a hard look in her eyes.

"Do you know who this is?" Vernon tried helplessly, not used to seeing this side of his wife.

"How could I not?" She laughed harshly, a twisted parody of mirth.

"Who-" Vernon began, but quickly stopped as he realised that his wife could not hear him...she was off somewhere else at the moment.

"His kind don't belong with ours." She continued calmly, distantly.

"There's a letter..." the surprised and quite frankly frightened man trailed off uncertainly.

Something was decidedly off Dudley surmised, when no one seemed to be paying him any mind. Or rather no one, but the boy with the pretty green eyes. Dudley smiled, and giggled happily when the smaller boy smiled back.

"Dudley, love. Go take our guest into the living room for a minute and go play or something." Petunia said stiffly as she freed her son from his highchair while her husband set down her...nephew. Harley was it?

For once, Dudley did as he was told and rushed over to the pretty green eyed boy and took his tiny hand in his, and lead him into the living room to play with his toys. His blanket left forgotten in the kitchen to be picked up by Vernon.

"I is Duddy." the chubby boy said softly as they played with his favorite toy trucks.

"Hwarry." the smaller boy said softly.

"I likes you." Dudley declared before hugging his new friend.

In the future, Petunia would always regret leaving them alone together...

**Reviews are LOVED, but it's okay if you don't have the time...**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
